


Sketchbooks

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Ezra wants to stop drawing and writing due to his condition. Cee asks him to finish his drawing of a bird.
Relationships: Cee & Ezra (Prospect 2018)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Sketchbooks

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Cee like this. I enjoyed it! I want to write more for her and I hope everyone else agrees :)

A voice sounded above them. Letting them know the ship would arrive in a few hours. Ezra groaned in frustration and dropped his pencils. His fingers hurt and shook from grasping the pencil too tight. His whole arm shook because it wasn’t used to this.

His gaze moved from the pencil to the sketchbook. The thick lines that were supposed to be outer lines of a sketch looked like failure to him. He wanted to draw a bird he saw in the woods. Cee took a picture of it for him so he could take the time to look at it. She was now taking a shower. He heard her singing some songs based on lines from her favorite book, The Streamer Girl. He smiled at the thought of having her around. She was more positive than he was. She looked forward to her future. The school that Ezra paid for so she could get a proper education, it was her ticket to a life full of opportunities. 

He bit his lip as he slammed the sketchbook shut. A voice in his head mocked him again. What if he should stop writing and drawing altogether? What if he had no opportunities anymore? His right arm was gone and it was his dominant arm. He had to relearn every single movement in the hospital.

He heard the shower turn off and turned to see Cee entering the room again. She smiled at him and came closer to sit at the same table.

“How is your bird?”

“It looks like I am suffering from deterioration.” He said with a deep sigh.

She raised her eyebrows and grabbed his sketchbook. She watched Ezra look down in sadness while her fingers went through the pages, looking for his newest attempt.

“It is not bad! I can see it is a bird.”

He snorted.

“You just need more practice.” She insisted as she closed his book. “You can’t expect yourself to be good at this all of a sudden. You need time.”  
It was the first time she noticed that Ezra was more quiet than usual. He didn’t answer her, instead he stared at his sketchbook in disgust. 

“I could struggle with you?” She offered.

He looked up, curious, “what are you talking about?

“I can’t draw with my left either. We could practice together?”

He offered her a smile, “you don’t have to help me, Cee. Go enjoy yourself with your music.” 

Cee refused and looked him directly in the eyes. She knew what this meant. If she let this go, he would stop altogether and just drown in self pity.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” She said again.

He scoffed and she caughta glimpse of his smile. Now she had to push.

“Grab your pencil,” she ordered him.

He raised his eyebrows. In a defeated manner, he showed her he would do as she said. He slowly moved forward to grab his pencil.

“Good. Now get your sketchbook, I will grab mine.”

While Ezra slowly opened his sketchbook with a pained expression, Cee got up to grab her own pencil and sketchbook. Hers was smaller, thicker, and neat. Ezra’s was big, thin, and pages seemed to fall out of it. It always looked to her like he spilled every single thought in his sketchbook. It carried his life.

“We will just draw the same bird. And you will finish it! No whining about the process now. It is practice, not something you send to a contest.” 

She didn’t notice but Ezra smiled proudly at her. She was really getting comfortable with him. He loved her. She was his daughter now, and he hoped she saw him as her father.

It took them both at least twenty minutes before the sketch actually looked like a bird. It also looked like it was drawn by a five year old. Cee started laughing at the sketches. She dropped her pencil to laugh harder. There was still a voice in Ezra’s head mocking him for his horrible attempts. However, Cee’s determination to help him and her sweet laughter silenced that voice. His mouth crooked into a grin, and he looked down at his own sketch with love in his heart. It was his first successful drawing of a bird since he lost his dominant arm.

When Cee finally calmed down from her outburst of laughter, she looked up at Ezra and asked him what was up.

“Nothing, birdie. I love you.”  
With a surprised expression she opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and instead moved forward to hug him tight.

“Do you mean it?” She whispered, holding onto him.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I love you. I mean it, I see you as my daughter now.”

Cee felt her heart ache at his words. Her real father almost never said those words. The last time he said he loved her was so long ago. And here was Ezra saying it after knowing her for only a few weeks. He was good to her and wanted the best for her. She remembered him shouting at the administrators begging them to let her attend their school. He would do anything for her. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. Ezra groaned at the change of her hold.

“I love you too.” She said, louder than before.


End file.
